Wedding Night
by ejzah
Summary: Post-ep for "Till Death do us Part". "You looked really sexy today," she whispered, pulling back a few inches. "But I've been dying to get you naked for the last three hours and it's driving me crazy." Kensi and Deeks after the reception. Rated M. *Now two chapters*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Post-ep for "Till Death do us Part". Kensi and Deeks celebrate their new marital status.

* * *

Wedding Night

"You do know I can walk, right?" Kensi asked with mild amusement.

"First of all, you were limping so it would be very ungentlemanly of me to make you walk and secondly, it's tradition. There's no way I'm not carrying you over the threshold," Deeks explained to Kensi with what he thought was an incredible amount of reasonableness.

"Right. I still don't think it was really necessary to carry me all the way from the reception to the car and then to the house," Kensi said wryly.

"I happen to think it's incredibly romantic."

"I'm sure you do," Kensi said with a brief, indulgent smile. They managed to get the door open with minimal difficulty after some creative maneuvering on Kensi's part to get the keys out of Deeks' pocket. She spent a few more seconds that what was strictly necessary exploring the area which made Deeks yelp in surprise.

Kensi grinned at him wickedly as he eased through the doorway. Narrowing his eyes, Deeks shifted his hand a few inches lower and squeezed her butt cheek. Kensi jerked against him, but didn't seem all that bothered by his act of retaliation. She waggled her eyes mischievously, swinging her legs lazily while Deeks headed straight for the bedroom.

Heaving her a little higher, Deeks made to gently toss her on the bed, but Kensi shifted in his arms and pressed her nose to his collar bone, inhaling deeply. Deeks sucked in a shallow breath at the innocuous gesture.

"What are you doing?" he creaked out, even though it was pretty clear what she was doing as she started rubbing her nose up and down his neck and made a happy little noise. "Oh god…babe…ok." He let out a breathless laugh.

"Don't tell me someone forgot to have the wedding night talk with you," Kensi teased, her words buzzing delightfully against his skin.

"Funny. You really think we should have sex when you're ankle's sprained and you're covered in bruises?" Kensi took a brief reprieve from tormenting him to roll her eyes.

"Ok, first of all, I'm not covered in bruises. Secondly, there is no way I'm missing out on our wedding night and thirdly," she paused to kiss Deeks' jaw, her expression turning fond, "I'm sure you'll be very, very gentle." Deeks felt a shudder run through the entirety of his body as Kensi continued to gaze at him, fingering the edges of his hair.

"You're sure?" he checked. Kensi nodded easily and brushed her thumb across his jaw before she leaned in to kiss him. Returning the gentle, insistent pressure of her mouth, Deeks sucked her lower lip between his teeth. Kensi let out a startled breath and he grinned, any hesitation gone.

Kensi ended the kiss by softly flicking her tongue against his lips. Then she playfully yanked at his tie. She didn't look away as she pulled it free and tossed the strip of fabric across the room.

Nudging his hip with her uninjured leg, Kensi gestured towards the bed with her head. Deeks shifted her around in his arms and then carefully settled her on the edge of the bed while he toed off his shoes. Kensi had abandoned hers in the car on the way home. He reached around to the back of Kensi's neck, pausing on the way to caress her side, and grasped the tiny zipper pull at the top of her dress.

Looking down at Kensi, his wife he reminded himself with a wonderful jolt, he took in her torn dress, bruised skin and slightly swollen ankle. She looked absolutely beautiful, minor injuries and all.

He also felt a certain amount of giddy relief after spending most of the day first worrying about whether or not he was fit to be Kensi's husband and then about something going terribly wrong. Though things had hardly gone off without a hitch, the fact that he and Kensi had actually gotten married at the end of the day outshone any of the negative aspects.

Grasping the top of her dress, Deeks finally eased the zipper down while Kensi watched him, her lips slightly parted. Her expression, he thought, probably mirrored his own; she looked oddly in awe and just a little giddy too.

The back of the dress gaped open as he reached the bottom of the zipper and he smoothed his hands up the smooth expanse of Kensi's back. Kensi made a hissing noise of pleasure.

"You know, as crazy as this day was, I wouldn't change a thing," Deeks said contentedly, trailing his fingers over her bare skin.

"Even Anatoli Kirkin showing up to try and steal you away?" Kensi asked with obvious amusement.

"Well, maybe I could have done without that," he allowed. "But otherwise, it was perfect. How could it not be, I got to marry the love of my life today." Kensi's skin flushed slightly at the complete sincerity in his voice.

Her lips twisted and Deeks was sure she was about to make a sarcastic comment, but at the last second her eyes dropped and she suddenly looked inexplicably shy.

"I think it was pretty perfect too," she murmured. Shrugging the dress off her shoulders, Kensi grasped the back of his neck and pulled Deeks down to her, pressing her breasts against him. Her other hand slipped between them and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Deeks settled between her legs and against her mouth, luxuriating in a series of lingering kisses that left him breathless and thoroughly aroused. Fingers tangled in his hair, the better to keep him in place, Kensi made an appreciative noise.

"You looked really sexy today," she whispered, pulling back a few inches. "But I've been dying to get you naked for the last three hours and it's driving me crazy." Deeks snorted and obligingly allowed her to continue pulling at his shirt.

"Shame on you, Mrs. Deeks. Having impure thoughts during a wedding," he said teasingly. Again, he expected Kensi to make a sarcastic retort, but was surprised when she yanked him down on the bed with her.

"Say that again," she demanded and at his blank look added, "Call me Mrs. Deeks again." Deeks grinned then, unable to hide his delight. He was almost certain Kensi would never let him call her that outside their bedroom, but he didn't care.

"Kensi Deeks," he breathed near her ear. Kensi arched beneath him; her breasts pushed against his chest, sending a shiver down his spine. Her nipples were hard and left a warm trail everywhere they touched his skin. "Mrs. Kensi Deeks," Deeks said, trying out another variation before he kissed a path down to Kensi's sternum.

Kensi's hands smoothed down his back, bringing his shirt the rest of the way down his arms and wrapped her legs around his hips. It was a bit difficult, but he managed to ease her dress to her hips where it got stuck in a crumpled wad. He kept his pants on, knowing that his plans would quickly become derailed if they were both naked.

Even so, Deeks felt the warmth of her core seeping through his pants. Apparently sensing this, Kensi flexed her hips and he gave her a stern look. He nipped at her left breath in retaliation and then immediately licked the faint red mark with a quick flick of his tongue. Her hands scrabbled down his back and eased beneath the waist of his pants to grip his hips.

He reveled in every jerk and arch of Kensi's body as he moved lower. Looking regretfully at the ripped dress, he pulled it off, his hands gliding over the satiny fabric and then tossed it in the same direction as his tie. That left Kensi in only a pair of pale blue lace underwear which showed tiny, enticing glimpses of her golden skin beneath. Sparing them a lingering glance, he slid down her legs in increments. When they lay abandoned on the floor, he smoothed his hands back up the entire length of her glorious legs, stopping at her hips.

Deeks bent back over Kensi; she breathed sharply when he kissed her hipbone, running her fingers across his skin in a soft caress. Shifting lower, he nuzzled the hair that covered the area just above her clit. Her hand flew up and clasped the back of his head, fingers sinking into the long strands of his hair to hold him in place.

"Deeks," she sighed quietly. He didn't say anything, but shifted down again, grasping one of Kensi's legs and lifting it over his shoulder. Kensi's hand tightened in his hair as he paused over her core and blew on the soft flesh.

Deeks could feel the warmth emanating from her skin and saw the occasional shudder work its way through her body. He brushed a kiss directly below her clit and Kensi sucked in a breath of anticipation. His tongue flicked out and briefly touched her clit and the breath came rushing back out. Deeks grinned to himself, fastening his mouth around the small pink bud. Kensi's leg tensed on his shoulder and her fingers clasped his head more firmly against her.

"Oh my god, Deeks," Kensi whispered again as he continued to suck her clit. He hummed back without stopping and Kensi's entire body vibrated in response. Deeks' dick which was currently pressed into the soft material of the quilt, jerked at the sound she made when he licked a stripe that covered her entire core. Deeks paused, then did it a second time, just to hear the soft, gasping noise again.

"You're not supposed to be mean to your wife," she breathed out in a gasping, halting voice. Deeks pulled away just enough to meet her eyes. She was flushed and absolutely gorgeous as she looked down at him with a mixture of desire and oddly enough, annoyance.

"I thought I was being incredibly nice," he answered smugly, silently thrilling at her casual use of 'wife'. "Besides, you totally started this."

"Just wait till I get my hands on you," she threatened which just made Deeks grin more broadly. He dipped his head again and Kensi's hand sank back into his hair with a gentle caress as he resumed licking and sucking. Blindly reaching up, he cupped a breast with one hand while the other held her hips in place with a firm, yet gentle grip.

Kensi began shuddering beneath him again, her body jerking and arching in earnest now as he flicked his tongue rapidly against her clit. He continued relentlessly until her torso convulsed, her hands clamping his head tightly to her shaking core.

"Deeks," Kensi called out hoarsely as the orgasm swept through her. He placed a lingering kiss damp pink core and then another on her stomach before he eased himself onto his elbows. He crawled up beside Kensi, who was lying bonelessly, an occasional shudder still shaking her body. She reached for him wordlessly and he sank into her sweaty arms gratefully.

Deeks tucked himself around Kensi, idly realizing that he was still wearing his pants. Kensi sighed into his neck, the sound one of contentment, and pressed a clumsy kiss to his jaw.

"I love being your wife," she whispered. Deeks smiled, feeling remarkably content himself, and tugged Kensi a little more firmly into his side.

"And, I love being your husband, Mrs. Deeks."

* * *

A/N: Tada, married smut.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This second chapter is dedicated to Psyched, who gave me the push to continue this story and also supplied the first line of dialogue. Thanks Psyched!

Also, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter.

This is very much M territory, so please take the rating into consideration before reading if that's not your thing.

* * *

They lay tucked together for several minutes while Kensi's heartbeat slowly returned to a more normal rhythm. Deeks' own steady beat thumped reassuringly beneath her and she sighed happily. This was everything she'd ever wanted. A tiny part of her almost couldn't believe it was actually true; they'd talked about getting married, planned it to death, for so long and now it was incredible to think they were now linked together forever.

Sighing again, Kensi lightly kissed Deeks' neck and slowly lifted her hand. She trailed her fingers over the soft skin, an area she'd mapped a hundred times before but which somehow never lost its novelty. Her exploration continued up to his jaw where she gently scratched the skin beneath his beard, the surprisingly soft hairs tickling her skin wherever they brushed.

Deeks hummed in the back of his throat, but otherwise remained silent. Wriggling out from under his arm, she shifted on her knees and gazed down at his face. He looked completely serene with his eyes closed and the slightest of smiles lifting his bottom lip. Suddenly, she had the irresistible urge to kiss him again.

She bent over him slowly until her hair brushed his shoulders and flicked her tongue in the small space between his lips. Deeks' eyes popped open and he lifted his head, chasing her mouth as Kensi teasingly pulled back. Instead of giving in immediately, she straddled his stomach and stretched, arching her back so her breasts were on full display.

She watched through the fringe of her eyelashes as Deeks swallowed visibly. A warm glow had started to spread over his chest and high in his cheekbones and Kensi felt a sudden wave of heat rekindle in her stomach. She flexed her hips, pressing against Deeks' skin, their warmth melding together. Deeks' hands flew to her hips and he tossed his head back with a low chuckle.

The sight made her grin in return and finally she darted forward to press a quick kiss to his open mouth. His lips tasted faintly of champagne and sweet icing, delicious and intoxicating. Moving just as quickly she began to slide back down his torso, rubbing her breasts along every inch of his skin.

"Come back," Deeks pleaded breathlessly. "I need to kiss you again."

"Mm, I don't think so," she replied playfully, licking a small path over his abs. "I thinks it's time I show you just how much I love being Mrs. Kensi Deeks." Deeks' head thumped back down on his pillow and Kensi continued sliding down his torso.

Her stomach clenched deliciously as she rubbed over the rigid form of Deeks' cock through his pants. Deeks hissed out a half-articulated swear which made Kensi grin. It was incredibly gratifying to know the effect she still had on him. The way he looked at her every time they made love always made it feel like it was the first time again.

Coming to rest on his thighs, Kensi sat up and lightly rested her hands on Deeks' hips. She lowered her eyes to his straining erection and decided to put him out of his misery. Or at least a tiny bit. She was having way too much fun to speed things up too much.

Deeks glared at her which only made her grin widen. She ran her hands down his hips to his thighs, pausing briefly before she eased them back up, brushing the lowest point of his stomach with her fingertips. His abs clenched beneath his golden skin, enticing and spurring Kensi to explore them more thoroughly.

"Seriously?" Deeks groaned, but his gaze was avidly focused on her every move. A longer shudder rocked his stomach when she lightly scraped her nails beneath his waistband. "Ok, I'm gonna remind you–ah–right now, that this will end a lot sooner than either of us would like if you keep that up," he managed between gasps an inarticulate noises. Kensi looked up innocently, still trailing her fingers as low as they could reach.

"Mm, I'm not complaining and I haven't even gotten to the good part yet," she promised darkly and all at once popped the button on his pants and yanked down the zipper. A patch of Deeks' low-riding boxer briefs peeked out. Ignoring the sound of his breath hitching, Kensi thoughtfully leaned down and nuzzled his dick with her nose then palmed it from base to tip.

It twitched under her hand and Deeks' let out a sound that sounded somewhere between a groan and a sigh of pleasure. Kensi knew how he felt, thick and hard, within her, and let out an involuntary groan of her own at the thought.

She carefully peeled his boxers down past his penis and squeezed her thighs together against the building ache in her core. The head of his cock was swollen and red with arousal, a thin stream of liquid leaking down the side. Between them they stripped his pants and boxers off and then they were both gloriously naked.

Deeks levered himself onto his elbows, his gaze locked on her every move and his breathing short and shallow. Shifting onto her stomach, Kensi slid her fingers over the smooth, hot skin encasing his erection and gave an experimental squeeze. Then she flicked her tongue over his slit, licking away the salty drops of liquid. Deeks' hand flew up to cup the base of her head, his touch exceedingly gentle as he smoothed his thumb through her hair.

"Oh my god…why are you always so evil?" he ground out, his eyes closed again and his expression simultaneously pained and euphoric. Kensi grinned up at him, even though he couldn't see it and sucked the entire head into her mouth.

Deeks whispered a litany of praises, swears and encouragements as she sucked at the tip and slid her hand up and down his length. Occasionally, she pressed her tongue to the ridge of flesh beneath the head, making Deeks' entire body practically convulse. She slid her free hand up his stomach, feeling the muscles bunch beneath her fingers.

Kensi continued sucking and pumping her hand until she felt Deeks' body tighten with signs of imminent release and backed off. She gave his cock one final lick from base to tip and then pushed up onto her knees to get a better look at her handiwork.

Deeks' chest was still flushed a deep red and fine shudders ran through his stomach. He chuckled, a deep throaty laugh that went straight to Kensi's core. God, he was beautiful, she thought, entranced by the sight of him.

He pushed himself up against the pillows and held his hand out to Kensi, his eyes glowing with desire.

"C'mere." Kensi took his hand and crawled into his lap. She kissed him softly and brushed a few strands of his completely disheveled hair out of his eyes. Holding his gaze, Kensi sank down on his erection, slowly enveloping him until he filled her completely.

Deeks' pressed his head to her shoulder with a moan that shivered through her, his hands clasping her hips tightly. Her nipples brushed against the hard muscles of his chest and she could feel every inch of him deep within her. It was overwhelming and she buried her nose in his neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and arousal, the heady combination finally spurring her into action.

She rocked her hips forward, pulling him in slightly deeper. Her inner walls clenched hard and they'd barely even moved. Deeks thrust into her with aching slowness, his cock dragging over every inch of her core. Her breath seized in her throat and she suddenly felt dizzy with sensation.

"Again," she whispered and Deeks obliged, thrusting slow and deep as she rocked against him in counterpoint. They were both so aroused it was only a few minutes before Kensi suddenly clenched around Deeks, her insides tightening as waves of pleasure pulsed through her body.

"Deeks!" she screamed, clasping him to her. Deeks' thrusts stuttered, his orgasm hitting him just as suddenly as Kensi's had. Her stomach clenched again, a series of smaller shocks traveling through her body as Deeks spilled deep inside her, whispering her name the entire time.

They collapsed on the bed in a tangled heap of limbs, sweaty and gasping for breath.

"If I didn't mention it already, I love you," Deeks gasped out, his voice slightly raspy and deeper than usual. Kensi grinned into his neck and clumsily patted his chest.

"You did. And just in case you forgot, I love you too," she murmured, wriggling around until she lay more comfortably against Deeks' chest. Deeks wrapped his arm around her waist, slipping one long thigh between her legs.

"Still not hanging up any of Kirkin's pictures though," he added a few minutes later, his voice drowsy. Kensi looked up at him, seeing a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"We'll see," she said sleepily.

* * *

A/N: Deeks' last line references one of my other stories, 'Memento'.


End file.
